The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Although an entity identifier may be able to identify entities in content that is unstructured, such as properly framed sentences, the entity identifier may not be able to accurately identify entities in semi-structured content, such as an email signature block or a social network profile. For example, an email signature block may appear as follows:                John York, Executive Assistant New York Club        201 Goodwin Ave., New York, N.Y. 10018        jyork@newyorkclub.com 212.202.8313 Ext. 961 www.newyorkclub.com        
An entity identifier should recognize that John is a first name, York is a last name, Executive Assistant is a title, New York Club is a company, 201 Goodwin Ave., New York, N.Y. 10018 is a street address, jyork@new yorkclub.com is an email address, 212.202.8313 ext. 961 is a work phone number, and www.newyorkclub.com is a website. An entity identifier should function similarly for email signature blocks that are formatted differently.